herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Zachary "Gumball" Watterson is the main protagonist of the television series, The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student that attends Elmore High School along with his brother, Darwin, and his sister, Anais. He has a major crush on Penny, an antlered peanut. She has a crush on him too, but both have trouble expressing thier feelings to each other. At times, he causes trouble, but then later learns from his mistakes. Appearance His head and his whiskers are bigger, his tooth is gone, and his eyes are rounder. Also, his voice started getting deeper. In Season 3, Gumball's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of the Wattersons. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego, and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise, he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offenses for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case, even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen in "The Car," though he failed miserably in the last element that held the launching spring up. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret," and is shown making a good (extremely spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking, and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices, and an old shoe. In "The Knights," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Deceased/Defeated Enemies *''Tina'' on the episode The Mustache he eat all the protein supplements and During School Gym, Miss Simian announces that they're going to play dodgeball, which Gumball can't stand. Tina comes over to Gumball and remarks that's he's going to get pummeled, which he does unfortunately. After almost being hit with a bowling ball, Gumball decides he has had enough, as his arms begin to grow to massive proportions, his body becomes ripped, and the mustaches grow back. He throws a dodgeball with terrifying strength, which hits Tina and causes her to crash through the wall. *''Tobias'' on the episode The Knight he kick his belly to save Penny from Penny's dad's car. *''Virus'' on the same name episode he crushed with his foot to save the world. *''Bomb Guy'' on the episode The Lesson The 3 escapes goes up to the rooftop inside the vent, but finds themselves stuck as the rooftop vent cannot be opened. Gumball then angers Bomb Guy, causing his fuse to go off without him knowing, and they escape down in time for Bomb Guy to go off and explode the vent. His last words are "Well played." The Duo Finaly escape the School. *''William'' on the episode The Voice Gumball hits William with a tennis racket, knocking him out of a window. *''Ant-One'' on the episode The Recipe At the pool, Ant-One corners Gumball and Anton, stating that he will replace Anton and become Gumball's friend, whom he calls "father". Gumball climbs up the diving board with Anton, explaining that Ant-One is not the original. This drives Ant-One to charge Anton, stating that if he "can't be the one, then no one can." Gumball grabs them both as they dangle off the board. Ant-One, believing that they are too heavy for Gumball, says that he must let them go. Gumball pulls them up easily, but Ant-One scratches Gumball and is dropped into the pool. He sinks to the bottom and is shredded as he is sucked into the drain. *''Zach'' on the episode The Name Gumball defeats Zach writing Gumball in arcade game. *''Mr. Chanax'' on the episode The Boss Gumball says that it is just a bottle of breath air and rips Rocky's and all of Soulless Office Workers' contract. Defeated, Mr. Chanax crumples up into a ball to his death and Newspaper Employee (free from the crontol of Mr. Chanax) collapses and every employee regains their sprit, including Rocky. With the deed done, the three hurry to the hospital while the employees heard the news that the Goblin assistant of Mr. Chanax has been promoted to CEO by the shareholders due to Mr. Chanax's "retirement" and told them to get back to work, earning a groan from everyone in the building. Quotes Trivia *He and Darwin are similiar to Mordecai and/or Rigby: **Gumball to act like Mordecai when his love sick and/or Rigby when his hissy egomaniac. **Darwin to act like Rigby doing wrong and out of control and/or Mordecai when his warning for nothing. #Both are titular anti-heros/heros. #Both luckiness and hopeless. ##Mordecai and Rigby not always winners, Gumball and Darwin not always losers. #Both have high-pitched voice. #Both have hot head person, who are more mature, than themselves and are control freak a bit: Anais, Nicole, Miss Simian and Benson respectively. #Both have love interests, who are shape shifters/nerds: Penny and Eileen. #Both have bully friends, who were their enemies: Tobias and Muscle Man. #Both have all enemies. #Both are idiots and odd. #Both are leaders. Gallery Gumball gumball 174x252.png The Wattersons.jpg imagesCAXTKKGF.jpg|Gumball giving a peace sign. imagesCA4KNKJY.jpg|Gumball in his promotional picture. Gumball.png Gumballlaugh.png|Gumball laughing Gumballscream.jpg|Gumball's Comical Scream Gumballwattersongrin.png|Gumball's large smile Nobody7.png|Gumball and Darwin are framed by Rob who stole taking twenty dollars from Nicole's purse, using Richard's toothbrush, and stealing Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, for which they didn't do. Nobody11.png|Gumball and Darwin releasing stress that they are being sent to their room with no T.V, no Internet, and missing their trip to the science museum which they are okay with that. CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg Spoiler50.png Plan running.png Blame-Stare-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24142715-1024-601.jpg Pros1.png Moms62.png The-Meddler.jpg Gumball's Eight Children.png Output 0TsROG.gif TheDress12-1-.png Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Determinators Category:Partners in Training Category:Male Damsels Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Judges Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Creator Category:Envious Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Important Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Comic Book Heroes